Ma lettre, mes aveux, mon amour
by shimono
Summary: Quand Uruha exprime ses sentiments dans une lettre adressait a Reita voila se que sa donne....


**Ryo, mon meilleur ami, gardien de ma vie.**

Tu te souviens de notre rentre?

C'était au collége, on c'est vite apprécier, et on est devenus amis.

Peut apres tu a commencé à apprendre la basse bet moi la guitare; comme d'un accords de jouer plus tard ensemble.

Tu es alors devenus mon meilleur amis et je suis devenus le tien.

Te souviens tu de notre rencontre avec les autres?

C'était au lycée, toi et moi étions vraiment trés proches, vu qu'on etait amis depuis 4 ans déjà.

Je ressemblais tellement a une fille que Yume-kun a voulus m'embraser.

Tu as accourus quand tu as vu sa, tu l'as poussé et m'as prit dans tes bras.

Tu l'as regardé méchamment et as dit "Il est a MOI".

A se moment là mon cœur a arreter de battre quelque instant, puis tu m'as tiré plus loin et on en a jamais reparlé.

Yume, Ruki et Aoi sont devenus nos amis, on a vite former notre groupe de musique.

Te rappelles tu de toute nos sortie en ville?

Tu me prenais par la main ou on marchait serrer.

Quand on nous regardait tu aimais m'embrasser pour faire jasé.

A chaque fois mon cœur sauté dans ma poitrine, j'avais chaud.

Avec tout cela je me demandais souvent si tu m'aimais ou t'amusais juste avec mes sentiments.

Je t'ai toujours aimé, tu m'as toujours protégé.

Te rappelles tu de notre premier concert?

Je suis arrivé en retard se jour la et quand je suis rentré dans la loge, je t'ai vu, toi, en face de moi, un bandeau sur le nez.

Je t'ai trouvé vraiment trés énigmatique mais surtout tu me faisais encore plus craquer.

Pendant le concert tu es venu te coller a moi en me souriant; a chacun de tes regards, a chacun de tes gestes je craquais, j'avais envie de te serer, de te dire combien je soufrais.

a partir de la, je me suis doucement éloigné de toi, j'avais peur de mes sentiments, peur que tu me detestes.

Pau à peu nous sommes devenus des "stars" au lycée et maintenant nous sommes indies à la PSC alors que Kai vien de nous rejoindre.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je trouve le courage de t'ecrire cette lettre, pour te dire ses mots: JE T'AIME.

Tu vs surement m'en vouloir apres avoir lu sa, en disant que j'ai bafouer notre amitié, qu'elle n'a été fonder que sur du mensonge.

J'en suis bien conscient.

Je suis conscient que tout est de ma faute, et seulement de la mienne.

J'y ai tellement penser, que des fois je n'arrivait pas a dormir, c'est pour ne pas te faire souffrir que je t'ai rien dit avant.

Mais je n'en peux plus de me taire, de rester dans le mensonges, de te voir si triste de ne plus m'avoir systématiquement a tes coté, comme meilleur ami.

Si tu ne veux plus me parlait apres avoir lu sa, je comprendrais.

Si tu décide de me frapper aussi.

Si tu veux que je parte du groupe, je le ferait.

Je ferais tout pour toi, c'est assez bizarre a dire ne?

Tout se qui peux te rendre heureux me rend heureux, j'aime entendre ton rire grave resonnait dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, et j'aimerais l'entendre une derniere fois.

Mais si tu décides que tout se que je viens de te dire, ne t'intéresse pas et que tu m'ignore, je ne pourrais le supporter.

Je n'envisage même pas que tu ai les meme sentiments que moi, je part défaitiste dirais tu, mais, c'est que j'ai trop peur de souffrir sinon.

Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoir, a quoi bon?

Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois, j'ai l'impression de te sentir tout contre moi, ta chaleur m'apaisant, mais je sais que se n'est qu'un reve, une douce illusion de la part de mon esprit.

Une larme tombe sur se papier.

Cette lettre sera la premiere et derniere que tu liras de moi.

Je n'ai pas l'intension d'en faire une autre, ca te ferais surement plus souffrir que moi.

Mes yeux tombe sur ta photo, celle que j'ai toujours avec moi.

Elle est un peu abimé par le temps bien sur, mais les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle, eux, sont intactes et resteront graver a jamais dans mon cœur.

Ô toi, mon aimé! Ô toi douceur rêvé!

Comme tu as du le remarqué, j'ai déposé cette lettre dans ta veste lors de notre derniere répétions avant les vacances.

Du moins c'est se que j'envisage de faire en écrivant ses lignes.

Si se n'est pas toi qui lit cette lettre, je demande a cette personne de le lui donner et de ne pas divulgué son contenus.

Je dépose ainsi mes aveux sur se papier.

J'espere avoir un jour le courage de te les dirent en face.

Mais surement que se jour n'arrivera pas et restera un doux fantasme.

Suzuki Ryo (ca me fait bizarre de te rappeler comme cela) alias Reita, je t'aime de tout mon cœur de toute mon âme et je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien dit pendant tout se temps et d'avoir bafoué notre amitié.

_Que ton bonheur soit, aujourd'hui comme avant, mon plus grand malheur._

**Ton atsu, ton meilleur ami, ton plus grand fan.**


End file.
